


A question

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Poneglyphs, Reverie, what happens during the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Cobra asks the World Government about Poneglyphs.





	A question

Formal meetings are long. Vivi hates them but she knows she has to stay for this one because it's where her father intends to ask the World Government about the Poneglyphs and the history of involvment of the Nefertari family. Still, formal meetings are long, and boring. This particular one is about Poneglyphs and how the World Government makes huge efforts in concealing them from the population, and there's someone conducting the session, allowing turns of speech for each king. The man seems like he wants to leave, which isn't very encouraging. Vivi sighs and looks at her father who insisted to attend despite his bad health.

Cobra finally speaks, "While we're on the subjects of Poneglyphs, congratulations on finding a new one and hiding it from the people, but I have a question."

The session animator says, "Go on, Nefertari Cobra."

Cobra coughs and clears his voice. "Why do we have to hide them ? Why do we proscribe their study ?"

A rumor echoes in the room, kings of all countries murmuring between them.

Vivi feels a shiver at a few mean looks from some of them.

The animator claps his hands. "Silence !"

Cobra explains, "I'm well aware it's a topic we're not even allowed to talk about, but I'm sure you know the Nefertari family has been concealing one for centuries, therefore I urge you to pardon my curiosity."

The animator clears his throat and looks left, looks right, before resuming, "Since you're actively working on hiding one of those diabolic stones from the public, I don't see any wrong in reminding you that the Nefertari family didn't relocate to Mariejois explicitely to hide that Poneglyph. What I don't understand though, is why they didn't simply relocate the Poneglyph here with all the ones we found until now. Care to enlighten me ?"

Vivi feels a cold sweat running down her back as everyone watches towards them. She looks at Chaka and Pell, both at her father's sides, bites her lip at their worried looks and swallows her saliva.

Cobra continues, "I was hoping you'd explain this to me too, I regret not having much more information on this subject. See, time has this ability to erase simple things, thoughts and tales, and my country is plagued by this as much as any other." His eyes shine with mirth as he concludes his explanation.

Vivi inaudibly sighs in relief.

The animator raises an eyebrow. "Too bad. Anything else, Nefertari Cobra, or shall we continue ?"

"No, please, resume the meeting."

Vivi has learned one thing : the Nefertari family has most likely been _protecting_ the Poneglyph for centuries instead of hiding it. She wishes she was still sailing with the Strawhats... that way she could ask Miss All S- no, Nico Robin, about what's truly written on those stones...


End file.
